FANCY
by daisylou2013
Summary: Just getting ready for a party brings levity to the group, but for Daryl and Carol it can also bring angst. Takes place in 5b at ASZ


**_You wouldn't think getting ready for a party would be so much trouble. Daryl Dixon is clueless when it comes to matters of the heart which brings Carol to tears. Tara tries to help, but ends up making things worse. It ends up being Maggie's cool head and sound advice that helps Daryl take a tiny step forward in the group's effort to move beyond just surviving to actually making a life for themselves._**

_(I am in no way affiliated with The Walking Dead. No copyright infringement is intended. This is merely my fantasy on what could have happened.)_

**FANCY**

Rick and the guys sat quietly in the living room, glancing up at the ceiling every time they heard the thud from a shoe being thrown or footsteps rushing from one room to the next. The Newcomers party was tonight and they had decided to let all the ladies from the group primp and prepare over here, while all the guys dressed next door. When the guys were all finished they came back over to wait on the girls.

They were all a little uncomfortable going to a party after everything that's happened, especially after the people they've lost, but it was agreed among them that, now that they were safe, it was good for them to move beyond just merely surviving and start to really live. This party could be that first step.

Not even wanting to go to a "stupid party" as he put it, Daryl sat in the corner chair with what could only be described as a scowl on his face polishing the same bolt which was now cleaner than it had been since the day it was brand new. Rick, getting nervous now, stood up for the fourth time to look up the stairs as if that was going to make the girls magically appear. Then, without a word, he sat back down.

Keyed up like the rest of them, Abraham stood by the window scanning the dark outside as if he were still on watch, while Eugene and Noah both sat nearby pulling at the collars of the dress shirts which they now regretted wearing. They were all able to pick some clothes out of the store room full of supplies the ASZ residents had collected on runs. They had actually collected some really nice dress clothes for occasions just like this.

Getting antsy, Glenn stood up and was just about to call up to Maggie to see if they were almost ready when they heard footsteps on the top of the stairs. All eyes looked up as one by one the girls made their way down the stairs wearing pretty outfits and big smiles. They had fixed each other's hair and even had some make up on. Yes, this was definitely the first step to living.

Tara came down first then proceeded to do *_Price is Right_ arms to introduce each one of the ladies as they came down the steps. Maggie made her way over to Glenn, who gave her a soft kiss then they gave each other a teary eyed smile. It wasn't going to be easy, but they could do this together. As Rosita made her way over to Abraham he whistled as he eyed her up and down. When she reached him he whispered something in her ear that earned him a slap on the arm, but then she nodded her head once while adding a wicked grin.

Michonne came down next in a cornflower blue sleeveless dress that highlighted her arms that were perfectly toned from using the katana. With a radiant smile, she walked over to Rick and Carl who looked at each with genuine, full face smiles and giggled.

The last two to come down were Sasha and Carol. Sasha was wearing a very elegant black pant suit rather than a dress since she felt she wasn't ready to play dress up yet. She did, however, enjoy helping the other girls get fancy by doing hair and make-up.

Carol, on the other hand, had on a red A line wrap dress that was knee length and billowed out when she twirled. And she did twirl, but only in front of the girls after they cajoled her into it. Actually, she thought the dress was too fancy and was going to settle for something a little more understated like Sasha, but Maggie saw the look on her face when she picked it up and knew she loved it so she convinced her to get it. "_You only live once_" she said. So Carol took the dress and she did love it.

By the time Carol made it to the bottom step everybody had turned around and when they noticed her dress they started clapping and whistling and hollering how hot she looked. Everyone except Daryl that is. He had looked up, but put his head right back down to continue shining the already _too_ shiny bolt. Carol looked over to him but he had already put his head back down so she didn't catch the expression on his face. Did he like it? She couldn't tell. Not that it matters. Right? But apparently it did matter.

Tara saw the look of disappointment come over Carol's face, so she followed her stare over to Daryl. She knew Carol needed some encouragement here and it needed to come from the red neck and since he didn't seem to be stepping up she decided to "step in" and help him out.

He wasn't going to volunteer to pay Carol a compliment so Tara decided to open the door by pointing out the obvious to him and hopefully he would run with it. "Hey Daryl! Dude. Isn't the dress Carol has on great? She looks totally sexy in it. Right?" Daryl looked up at Tara, then over at Carol, looking the dress over, then looked back over to Tara and said, "_It's alright. I don't know why ya'll gotta get all fancied up for. Just a stupid party anyway._" Crap. That was the wrong word to use with Carol. Fancy. She knew Carol thought the dress was too fancy as it was, then for him to point that out. She could just hear Carol saying now, "Darn it, I should have picked out those brown slacks and blouse". Tara looked around as she noticed everyone go silent after Daryl's fashion advice. A knot settled in the pit of her stomach as she saw Carol's cheeks fire red with embarrassment. Carol slowly backed up the stairs as she quietly informed everyone that she really wasn't feeling up to going to the party and for everyone to go without her. She said she'd be along later if she was feeling better. Then in a flash she was upstairs and in her room. Everybody, including Daryl watched her fly up the stairs. Then everybody's eyes went straight Daryl, including Carl, who as a kid still knew that was one stupid thing to do. With a perplexed look Daryl said, "What?" Tara was in front of him in two steps and crouched in front of him. _"Please tell me you are seriously not that stupid, man! I mean, that was totally a joke and she's in on it and totally knows the punch line right? I was trying to help you out by giving you an opening to pay her a compliment. Make her feel good. Did you ever hear of those concepts?" _

Daryl stared at her silently, eyes widening. Tara whispered harshly, trying to keep her voice down so Carol didn't hear her upstairs, "Nothing! You got nothing?" Then talking a little louder, she looked around the room and in desperation asked, "Somebody help me out here?"

Maggie stepped up with a deep frown and spoke softly. "Daryl, how could you break Carol's heart like that? Even if you didn't like the dress or didn't think she looked pretty in it, couldn't you have at least lied a little?" Daryl stood up quickly and took a step closer to Maggie, and in Daryl's signature low growl said, "What do you mean saying Carol don't look pretty? I'd never think that! I wouldn't have to lie to her about that!" Everybody just stared at one another because they were all completely confused.

Finally, Rick stepped up and told everyone to go on ahead to the party while he talked with Daryl and that they'd meet them there in a few minutes. But Maggie walked up to Rick and said for him to go on ahead and that she would stay. Glenn gave her a glance to see if she wanted him to stay with her and she gave him a smile and shook her head no.

As everyone started filing out of the front door Daryl walked over to the couch and plopped down with an exasperated huff. Maggie waited until everyone was gone then closed the door. Daryl was sure he was going to get bawled out, but instead Maggie sat down on the couch also, and faced him. Almost too quiet to hear, she asked him a question. _"Daryl, what comes to your mind when you think of Carol?"_ Daryl looked up at her with confusion and said _"What?_" Maggie continued,_ "When I say Carol, what's the first thing that comes to your mind?"_ Daryl stared at her for a while and Maggie didn't think he was going to answer, but then looking away toward the wall he finally said, "_Good." "Good_?" Maggie questioned. Sounding a little more certain Daryl answered, _"Yeah, good."_ Maggie was intrigued now. _"Good how Daryl?" _ Struggling to find the right words Daryl sputtered out, _"Well, she uh she, she's a good person. And, well, I guess I, uh, she uh, she makes me feel good when I'm around her. Even when I'm feeling like crap she always knows what to say and… well uh then I uh feel good again." _

Maggie thought over his words and with a sad smile and said, _"Daryl, why didn't you tell Carol she looked nice tonight? You know you hurt her feelings and that's why she's not going to the party."_ Daryl's head shot up to look at Maggie with a pained look in his eyes. Maggie continued, _"It was hard for her to wear that dress because she thought it was too fancy for her. Didn't you think she looked pretty in it?" _Trying to sound gruff, but the pain seeping through Daryl said, _"What the heck, Maggie? Course I did!"_ Losing her softness now Maggie nearly shouted, _"Then why didn't you say it Daryl?"_ Daryl shot up off the couch and turned from her running his hands through his hair. Finally he huffed out a big breath and putting his palm over his face he murmured, _"Because I was embarrassed to say it in front of everyone, Okay_."

After Daryl didn't say anything else Maggie got up and moved to Daryl's side and gently asked, _"Did you want to tell Carol she looked good?"_ He barely nodded, but Maggie caught it, saying "_Then go do it now Daryl so she'll come to the party and you both can quit being miserable."_ Daryl turned to her and whispered, "_But I don't know how. I don't know what to say"_. Maggie was feeling bad for him now because he sounded and looked so pitiful. Finally, she stood in front of him and putting her hands on his shoulders told him to simply tell Carol what he had just told her. Nothing fancy needed. She reminded him that Carol was a very understanding person and cared about him very much and only good things can come from talking to her. Finally he looked up and said, _"OK."_ Knowing she had done all she could she turned to go to the party, but before she got out of the door Daryl yelled over _"Hey!"_ and with a tiny crooked grin said _"Thanks."_ She smiled back and shut the door behind her as Daryl slowly made his way up the stairs.

As he stood in front of Carol's bedroom door he hesitated before knocking. Hand still in the air he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Finally he gently knocked then waited. Inside Carol heard someone come up the steps and also heard someone outside her door. She kind of figured it was one of the girls. She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to wallow in her embarrassment tonight and hopefully everybody would forget about it by tomorrow. Then came the knock again, louder this time. Carol called out, _"I'm Okay. Just go back to party please, I'll talk to you later."_ Then Daryl said, _"It's me. Can I come in?"_ She was surprised by his voice. She definitely did not expect him. _"Daryl I'm not feeling well. Just go to the party without me Okay? I'll be fine."_

No reply. Alright, he'll go away now. But there were no footsteps walking away. Was he still out there? Why was he still out there? Finally she asked, _"Daryl are you still outside my door?"_ Daryl said matter-of-factly. "Yes. If you ain't goin' to the party, then I ain't goin'." Silence. Then he spoke again, "_Carol, will you let me in, I want to talk to you." _ She knew he wasn't going anywhere so she finally opened the door. Carol had taken the dress off and had her night gown with a silky robe over it and Daryl's eyes instant went down to what she was wearing, then started looking around the room. Was he looking for something? Finally his eyes settled on something and she followed his eyes and then she cringed.

The dress. It was in the trash can. He walked over and plucked it out then handed it to her. Firmly but quietly Daryl said, _"I want you to put the dress back on and go to the party with me. Please. I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but I was embarrassed in front of everybody and I didn't know what to say." _Taking a deep breath he continued, _"I like your dress Carol, it's real pretty and you look pretty in it. Now if you really don't want to go to the party then we'll just stay here. But we stay together." _He was getting a little worried because her eyes were filling with tears so he asked one more time, _"So what do you say? Party?"_

Tears streaming down her face now, but with the biggest smile on her face she held the dress up to herself and asked, _"You really don't_ _think it's too fancy?"_ Daryl chuckled and said, _"Carol, look who you're taking to. Anything more than a holey t-shirt is too fancy to me!"_ Then she laughed as she told him to turn around so she could put the dress back on. Eyes going wide and turning beet red, he turned around quickly and stood there intently watching the clock on the wall trying not to think of what she was doing behind him.

Although it seemed like an hour to Daryl, taking her pajamas off and putting the dress back on took only a minute. She told him he could turn back around and as he did he saw her bare upper back and instantly his throat closed up and he gulped really loud. Carol called over her shoulder, _"Zipper me up okay." _ Daryl paused for a second and then slowly lifted his hands to the zipper and as he grabbed it he couldn't keep his eyes off her back as he slowly pulled the zipper closed. Finally, when she turned around with a great big smile tears all dried up now he looked into her eyes and with a big smile of his own said, _"I kinda like this fancy dress." _Then they were off to do a little living.

***"The Price is right" is an American game show where the stage attendants present the items up for bid with arms outstretched in a dramatic fashion.**


End file.
